Gogeta
Gogeta is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta after the two did the fusion dance properly. Gogeta is famous for his amazing power and speed, and is often regarded as one of the series' most powerful characters. Appearance Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the vest is either a very dark blue or a dark gray, rather than the lighter blue vest that Gotenks wears. The hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Gogeta also acquires Goku's peach like skin rather than adopt Vegeta's more mild tan. (based on what I got from Dragon Ball Wiki, so give that site the credit.) Personality In Dragon Ball Z, Gogeta had a serious attitude, probably because the power wasn't getting into his head. In GT, however, as a Super Saiyan 4, he gained some of Goku's playfulness, so he didn't have as much of a serious attitude. History Fusion Reborn Gogeta was first created as an act of desperation against Janemba. When Janemba transformed into Super Janemba, he was able to match Super Saiyan 3 Goku in power and strength, causing Goku to fall. Even with Vegeta's help, the two weren't able to cause damage to Janemba. The first time they fused, Vegeta made a mistake, so Veku was born. Veku was weak and was barely able to survive Janemba's wrath. The second time they fused, however, they were successful, and Gogeta was born. With his new-found powers, he was able to defeat Janemba. Fight Against Omega Shenron The second time Gogeta was used, it was during the Shadow Dragon Saga of Dragon Ball GT. When even their Super Saiyan 4 forms aren't enough, Goku and Vegeta were forced to fuse, creating Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. At first, Gogeta was winning, but due to the amount of power in the fusion, their fusion time was cut down to 10 minutes, so, before they could land the finishing blow to Omega Shenron, they defused. Omega was then defeated with Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Gogeta was used several times in Dragon Ball AF and Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic. Skills and Transformations He has the combination of Goku's and Vegeta's attacks, plus some of his own. Energy Based Attacks *Kamehameha *Big Bang Attack *Final Flash *Big Bang Kamehameha *Stardust Breaker *Spirit Bomb ...and so on. Physical Attacks *Ultimate Drop Kick *Sonic Boom Wave *Instant Punch ...and so on. Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Super Saiyan 5 *Super Saiyan 6 *Super Saiyan 7 *Super Saiyan 8 *Super Saiyan 9 *Super Saiyan 10 *"Kaioken transformations," which are basically just power up transformations. It's like Kaioken, only a Super Saiyan transformation. e.g., Super Saiyan 12, Super Saiyan 50, and so on. *Super Saiyan 100 Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Disasters GoOn Category:Saiyan Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Saiyan Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Disasters GoOn Category:Saiyans Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic